One objective of research in the electronics industry is to decrease the size of integrated circuit components, in particular the size of transistors. It is nowadays possible to fabricate transistors that are equal to a few atoms in size. Quantum transistors are then spoken of. This decrease in size causes numerous problems. In particular, the impact of fabrication errors, for example sizing errors or imprecision, is much more substantial when fabricating quantum transistors, the margin of variation being significantly smaller.
There is therefore a need for a fabrication method allowing the elements of a reliable quantum transistor to be formed with a high level of precision.